hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma
pb je comprends pas le souci .. http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Gon_Nen Ici comme tu peux le voir, en mettant le code et en remplissant la partie texte ça apparait Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion Cassiopée http://img14.deviantart.net/72b6/i/2015/151/5/0/__i_love_you_mom___by_koogers17-d8vfksp.jpg Cassiopée http://www.hapshack.com/images/jvify.jpg Galatée x Cassiopée http://www.hapshack.com/images/YlBPp.jpg Koogers17 (discussion) juin 6, 2015 à 20:17 (UTC) Si tu veux. http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Birthday-Hisoka-537814548 > you tell me what you think ! => tell me * http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Camilla-and-Momoze-Hui-guo-rou-537628031 > I have imagined their coulours and clothes > I imagined * http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Happy-birthday-Clara-536959319 > I forgotten her birthday > I've forgotten * http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Happy-birthday-Hanako-and-Akimi-536135802 > Hanako love nature > Hanako loves nature * http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Request-Giant-Max-and-Ruby-Good-night-534903434 > they are cutes => they are cute * http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Request-Giant-Max-and-Ruby-534863199 > they are cutes => they are cute * http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Request-Giant-Max-and-Ruby-534823788 => eheh, it's who the tallest ?? => Eheh, who's the tallest ?? http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Koogers17-Where-are-they-533841905 > Armes is fail => arms are fail http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Kurai-and-Nocturnal-Bodyguard-533590463 > the two go => both go * http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Birthday-Luna-and-Haruki-532631438 > they are so cutes => they are so cute * http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Birthday-Laurent-second-and-last-part-530986760 > it's poetic,no ? => ain't it poetic ? / Isn't poetic ? http://jolsma.deviantart.com/art/Contest-Lucarite-Pokemon-Shuffle-530979317 > the 20 000 first win a lucarite => the 20 000 first wins a lucarite * et pour le reste, j'ai la flemme Koogers17 (discussion) juin 7, 2015 à 08:54 (UTC) Sali Salut !! Déjà je voudrai poser une question, c'est un truc de discussion ou tout le monde un peu intéragir ou c'est juste perso ?? Liyrha (discussion) juin 7, 2015 à 20:21 (UTC)LiyrhaLiyrha (discussion) juin 7, 2015 à 20:21 (UTC) Aaaah en gros, chacune doit écrire sur la page de l'autre si je comprend bien ? Liyrha (discussion) juin 7, 2015 à 20:33 (UTC)Liyrha OK, OK !! Alors, j'vais un peu raconter ma life !! Tout à l'heure je suis allée rechercher des infos sur un personnage (déjà que je me rappelle plus exactement de son nom, ça m'aurait vachement aidé XD ), et j'ai vu que le site était en "rénovation", ben j'ai pas trop pu savoir, mais rien de grave.. J'aimerais bien aider pour le site, mais vu que je viens d'arriver, je ne comprend pas exactement comment fonctionne celui-ci (A quinze ans, on est un peu con apparement) . Des choses m'échappent ! Il faut que je prenne mon temps pour aller voir toutes les rubriques et ça sera sûrement mieux ainsi !! Donc juste pour dire que si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, avec plaisir ^^ ! Desolée pour les fautes s'il y en a :) Liyrha (discussion) juin 7, 2015 à 21:38 (UTC)Liyrha Ok Ok ! Pas de problèmes pour moi ! ;) Si je peux rendre service, avec plaisir ^^ Liyrha (discussion) juin 8, 2015 à 17:26 (UTC)Liyrha Bonne chance vu tout le boulot ! :D J'ai dessiné Astera. J'espère qu'elle te plaît. ^^ (perso je le trouve raté oniont) http://www.hapshack.com/images/ijC3.jpg DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juin 8, 2015 à 21:50 (UTC) Raaah merde-euh XDDDDDDDDD Ben, si ça te plaît, ça me fait plaisir. ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juin 9, 2015 à 16:49 (UTC) Crying child Astera À l'aide d'une base, j'ai fait ça http://www.hapshack.com/images/qziEV.png (j'avais la flemme de la dessiner par moi-même + la faire en sang alors bon XD) C'est petite Astera qui pleure. Je savais pas de quelle(s) couleur(s) était ses vêtements alors voilà. J'espère que t'aime (C:) Tu es à quel pourcentage pour continuer Luna au pays des merveilles? (C:) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juin 13, 2015 à 01:09 (UTC) J'ai changé ça, et j'ai rajouté une image. Koogers17 (discussion) juin 14, 2015 à 07:04 (UTC) 3:25 DarkAngel1204 o/ J'suis juste ici pour faire un petit coucou (ups) ... 3:26 Koogers17 O/ :o (tt) 3:26 DarkAngel1204 Quand je partirai, je ne serai plus sur le tchat jusqu'à ce que je revienne de voyage (ups) 3:26 Koogers17 (tt) !!!!!!!!! tu reviens quel jour ??? (tt) Tiens je l'ai fini onionh http://koogers17.deviantart.com/art/Afraid-Krystal-539570914 3:27 DarkAngel1204 J'ai beaucoup de truc à faire, je dois me préparer pour le spectacle, faire mes valises et y a les examens (ups) J'adore le dessin *o* 3:27 Koogers17 merci onionh 3:27 DarkAngel1204 Je reviens le 30 juin (ups) 3:27 Koogers17 Ok onionh ............. 3:28 DarkAngel1204 Donc je serai TRÈS probablement là le lendemain du 30 juin(passque je vais tenter de me réhabituer au changement d'heures XD) 3:28 Koogers17 (tt) 3:28 DarkAngel1204 Soit pas triste :o 3:28 Koogers17 C'trop tard onionh 3:28 DarkAngel1204 hug :o <3 Tu pourras faire passer le message à Jojo? (ups) Koogers17 (discussion) juin 14, 2015 à 13:32 (UTC) ouais bah merci xD tu veux que je la dessine ??? XD Si tu veux (jajaja) Par contre je vais encore galérer pour son expression, à mon avis x) Koogers17 (discussion) juin 15, 2015 à 06:41 (UTC) Modification de badges Coucou, Juste pour te dire que j'ai changé les images des badges: "Pictures Hunter" et "Garde attentionné" (hunter acharné au départ) wala wala «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] juin 18, 2015 à 18:27 (UTC) Bah... J'aime beaucoup son caractère, c'est bien le genre de perso que j'aime♥ Et puis sa malédiction est tellement classe!! Pas compris son pouvoir... Et raconte-moi son histoire si tu veux. Koogers17 (discussion) juin 20, 2015 à 08:53 (UTC) Oki oki x) Ca m'a l'air pas mal ce grand bordel x) Koogers17 (discussion) juin 20, 2015 à 09:48 (UTC) Yosh Moi aussi je dois faire les soldes cet aprèm, c'te flemme ._. Ah ? OK. Je préfère Run aussi. Bah ... J'y réfléchis plus trop en ce moment. x) Bye bye Koogers17 (discussion) juin 24, 2015 à 09:19 (UTC) eh ben j'avais pas vu ton message dsl ... moi ? spécialiste des prénoms ? spécialiste pour aller fouiller dans google ouais Bah ça dépend après... j'ai Tsubaki (= camélia , fleur signifiant la longévité, la fidélité et le bonheur dans le langage des fleurs, fleur considérée n'émettant aucune odeur et grandissant et fanant dans l'oubli), Ria (= fleur de poirier en coréen), Asumi (= belle lumière du soleil/jour (=> wikipédia)), baahh y'a Nadeshiko (= litt. oeillet, symbolise la japonaise parfaite), Yuri (=lys, signifiant la pureté et la douceur dans le langage des fleurs), Kaoru (= parfum (je trouve ce prénom très doux '-' )), Sumiko (= enfant parfumé, pour moi c'vraiment l'prénom parfait pour une noble), après y'a Mika ( = beau parfum / belle et sympathique), ou encore Izumi (= fontaine, c'est un prénom assez utilisé et très féminin (donc pour moi ça touche bien pour les nobles), apparemment "celle qui porte la bonne étoile"). Après tu peux très bien l'appeler Alice, c'est un prénom japonais aussi, mais d'origine européenne, ce prénom n'est pas rare et donne même du raffinement à mon avis, signifiant d'ailleurs " de noble lignée ", c'est donc même un très bon prénom à mon avis. Wala wala si t'en veux encore je peux encore chercher. Koogers17 (discussion) juin 25, 2015 à 15:23 (UTC) http://www.hapshack.com/images/iWSHd.jpg Ouais, non, j'aime beaucoup, c'est très classe, et j'adore les histoires de mélanges expériences comme ça ... ( à vrai dire, je fais pareil pour la science et les cyborgs , j'adore ça ^^. ) perso je trouve ça très bien, continue ! (Mais en fait c'est des cannibales...) À demain. Koogers17 (discussion) juin 26, 2015 à 21:03 (UTC) j'aime les cannibales xD je t'en prie ! :) Koogers17 (discussion) juin 28, 2015 à 19:45 (UTC) OUAAAAAIIIIS ELLE VA SOUFFRRRRRRIRRRR Ouais je viens de le voir, perso je le trouve pas mal du tout, mis à part l'expression que je trouve ... bizarre. ( on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est ratée, mais l'oeil fermé, j'trouve ça ... bizarre. ) Sinon je trouve que c'est très réussi, tu as fait du bon boulot. Koogers17 (discussion) juin 29, 2015 à 12:43 (UTC) Un examen? Eh bien voici le corrigé! (C:) Je pensais pas te rendre accro à Fnaf (jajaja) Mais sembelrait que oui (C:). Tiens, le lien de la vidéo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBzTJ7Q7n7g Quant à ton "examen".... tu as plus ou moins les bonnes réponses XD. Freddy: Un animatronic ours et il st le chef de la bande. Il est actif les nuits 4 et 5(j'en sais quelque chose XD). Il est possédé par l'en des 6 enfants morts. Bonnie: Animatronic lapin qui est le guitariste de la bande. Il est le premier à venir te "rendre visite" dans Fnaf 1. Il est possédé par l'un des 6 enfants morts. Chica: Elle est en effet la seule fille de la bande. Et Chica n'est pas un canard, c'est un poussin, alors arrêter de dire qu'elle un canard, elle est un poussin!!!! XD Active aussi à partir de la nuit 1 dans Fnaf 1. Elle ne se balade pas tout le temps avec un cupcake(il s'appelle Carl le cupcake XD... et c'est Toy Chica qui se balade toujours avec un cupcake) Elle est possédé par l'un des 6 enfants morts. Foxy: Animatronic renard. Il est aussi un pirate. Il est "hors-service" depuis la morsure de 1987(qu'il a probablement causé, mais on n'en sait rien). Actif à partir de la nuit 3 dans Fnaf 1 il me semble, il est aussi le seul à ne pas te sauter dessus, au lieu de cela, il crie(à cause de sa boîte vocal endommagé) et le joueur meurt d'une crise cardiaque, Il est possédé par l'un des 6 enfants morts. Mangle: Version Toy de Foxy, elle est maintenant dans cet état à cause des enfants qui s'amusait à la démolir. À force d'être démolie à chaque jour, les employés ont arrêter de la réparer. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans ton bureau, on entend un drôle de bruit. Il s'agit de Mangle, qui tente de contacter la police. Puppet: Une marionnette qui reste toujours dans sa boîte sauf si tu oublie de recharger sa boîte à musique. Il est le premier des 6 enfants à avoir été tué, donc, le premier animatronc à avoir été possédé, et c'est aussi lui qui a placé le corps des enfants dans les 5 autres animatronics(Freddy, Bonnie, Chca, Foxy et Golden Freddy) pour les sauver et leur donner la vie. Golden Freddy: Une version plus ancienne de Freddy. Il n'a pas d'endosquelette pour la simple raison que Purple Guy lui a enlevé pour mettre le costume de Golden Freddy pour piégé les enfants et les tuer. Dans Fnaf 1 et 2, il n'est pas là physiquement. Quand il est dans ton bureau, il n'est en fait qu'une hallucination. Il est possédé par l'un des 6 enfants morts. Springtrap: Une version plus ancienne de Bonnie et aussi le seul animatronic à avoir 5 doigts. Il est aggressif, dû au fait que Purple guy est à l'intérieur de lui(et mort aussi). Il a été tué par les esprits des enfants qui l'ont obligé à aller se réfugié dans l'animatronic et cela le tua.(en bref) Balloon Boy: Animatronic représentant un enfant. Il ne te tue pas, il t'empêche uniquement d'utiliser ta lampe torche qui te permettait de chasser Foxy. Comme tu ne peux plus utiliser ta lampe torche, Foxy vient te tuer. Il est l'un des animatronics les plus détesté de Fnaf. (je le déteste d'ailleurs XD) Balloone Girl: N'apparaît que très rarement sous ton bureau. Elle ne te fais rien. On se questionne encore sur sa véritable existence. Voilà voilà. Il resterait encore à expliquer Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie et Shadow Bonnie, mais bon XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 9, 2015 à 15:15 (UTC) réponse un peu en retard ^^ salut ! dsl de te répondre 1 an après ( xD ) mais je n'avais pas vus ton message et depuis que les scans sont en pause et que j'ai mangé l'animé bah je ne suis plus vraiment repasser sur le site ^^ Sinon sa fait plaisir que mon analyse t'ai plu^^ après sa remontait a des vieux souvenirs de quand je lisais Hunter en scan a l'époque, et avec les dessins toussa il est possible que j'ai légérement remixé l'histoire xD Enfin bref ! ouai Hisoka reste un des bad guy les plus swag de l'Histoire et jte conseil de regarder l'animé Jojo's bizzar adventure ( 3 saisons pour le moment en animé ) qui a énormément inspiré togashi pour les capacités de Nen et le charadesign de Hisoka ! mais peut être que tu connais déjà ;) en ce moment j'attend que l'auteur se remette ENFIN de son opération du dos et je prie pour avoir une bonne grosse suite a l'histoire mais bon...sa fait partit du plaisir que d'attendre dirons nous xD surtout qu'on dirais vraiment que l'histoire démarre maintenant et que le reste n'été qu'un prélude au grand voyage haha mais que du coup on vas surement avoir droit a minimum 2/3 arcs (surement finaux ><) bien épais ^^ Encore dsl de t'avoir fait attendre si je puis dire ^^ je te souhaite la bonne journée et au plaisir ! ;) Hellforahustla (discussion) juillet 10, 2015 à 14:00 (UTC)Hellforahustla C'est pas grave (jajaja) Pourquoi tu le vire?! °^° Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils devraient la réparé! T-T Elle appelle la police car elle croit que tu es le tueur(Purple guy) Enfin il me semble. (pense) Puppet est pas mécanique.... SON NOM LE DIT! IL EST UNE MARIONNETTE XDDD! Cette théorie existe à cause de la chanson "It's been so long" XD. Mais Puppet est bien The crying child, j'en suis sûre. Moi non plus. J'aime pas BB. (C:) Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas fais d'OC de Fnaf. (Whiteblood et compagnie sont des animatronics que moi et mon ami avions inventé pour notre fangame) Je suppose que tu lui invente une histoire et tout. Je peux pas trop t'aider là-dessus désolé. ^^' NON Carl est de un: Pas un animatronic(je crois XD) et de deux: L'animatronic le plus aimé c'est Foxy (C:) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 10, 2015 à 21:23 (UTC) Euh.... Jojo.... Est-ce que tu me prends pour le "livreofficielquiconnaistoutsurtoutdeFivenightsatfreddy's" ou quoi?!?! xO Je sais peut être beaucoup de choses, mais pas tout!!!! Bref; J'ai finis par capté XD Purple guy est un psychopathe qui a tué des enfants, tu m'étonnes que tu l'aimes pas XD. (moi et Koogers on l'aime bien quand même.... DEMANDE PAS POURQUOI XDDDD) *soupir de découragement* --'........ ''Je te file le lien de "It's been so long" et s'il te plaît, force toi a essayer de comprendre. Si tu comprends toujours pas, tu pourras me poser des questions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QqwsQwHPj4 (si tu veux, je t'envoie la traduction que j'ai fait de la chanson aussi) Quant à The crying child: Il est le premier enfant à avoir été tuer par Purple guy. Comment on le sait? Mini-jeu dans Fnaf 2. Si tu veux que je te raconte avec plus de détails, je te le dirai. En fait, Puppet a mis les âmes des enfants dans les animatronics. L'âme de The crying child est allé tout seul dans Puppet pour pouvoir aider ses amis(les 5 autres enfants morts) La pizzeria est fermé XDDDD. Dans Fnaf 3(qui se passe 30 ans plus tard), le restaurant est devenue une sorte de maison des horreurs en lien avec le restaurant. ET OUI JE T'AI RÉPONDU BORDEL!!!! Je t'ai dit que Freddy était le chef de la bande et il est le chanteur!!!! Chica fait probablement la seconde voix comme Bonnie!!!! Foxy était censé divertir les enfants!!! *se calme* Désolé de m'être emportée. C'est rien contre toi crois moi hug. Purple guy est mort écrabouillé par les springlocks(les trucs qui tiennent les animatronics en place. Seul Springtrap en a) Je te l'Avais déjà dit il me semble. Ah ok XD Et elle sera quelle animal? XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 10, 2015 à 23:58 (UTC) Hé c'est pas grave!!! oniony Mais non mais non c'est pas grave!!!! oniony *fais sortir Jojo de sa cachette et la hug pour lui dire que c'est pas grave* Ce qui m'a mis dans cet état de n'est pas le fait que tu m'aies posé des tas de questions(j'suis contente en fait que tu t'intéresses à Fnaf XD) c'est que tout ce que je t'ai dit dans les messages plus haut il me semble te les avoir déjà dit c'est tout! oniony Tu peux me la poser ta question, ça me fera plaisir d'y répondre. ^^ Mais n'oublie pas qu'il se pourrait que certaines de tes questions restent sans réponses et c'est normal! Ce jeu est un vrai mystère et c'est pour cela qu'on adore ce jeu. Des questions tels que: Qui a vraiment causé la morsure de 1987? Pourquoi ces meurtres ont-ils eu lieu? Qui est Shadow Bonnie?(on pourrait dire Toy bonnie, mais leurs dents ne correspondent pas) et j'en passe XD. Mais n'hésite pas à me poser des questions, je ferai mon mieux pour répondre. ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 11, 2015 à 12:47 (UTC) Ok Jojo, si t'es là, viens sur le tchat. Je vais répondre à ton message et tes questions là. x) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 11, 2015 à 14:16 (UTC) BON ben comme t'es pas là...... J'étais sûre que oui moi. XD Et je parle pas seulement non plus dans les messages que je t'ai envoyé, je parle en général.(sur le tchat par exemple) Tu as raison, il me semble que c'était ça le rôle de Puppet x).... Non. Du moins je ne crois pas. Quand Fazbear fright a été créé, Purple guy était déjà mort depuis un bon bout de temps. Plusieurs se disputent sur le fait que Fnaf 2 s'est passé avant Fnaf 1 et tout là.(perso, je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à 100% entre Fnaf 1 et 2 lequel s'est passé avant lequel(dans l'histoire et le "timeline"). Donc, Soit que Purple guy est mort depuis Fnaf 2(s'il s'est passé avant Fnaf 1), soit il est mort depuis Fnaf 1(s'il s'Est passé avant Fnaf 2) soit il mort avant même les deux jeux. Parce que Springtrap est effectivement présent dans Fnaf 1 et 2. Dans ces deux jeux, il y a une pièce sans caméra interdit au publique et c'est là que Springtrap est entreposé. Mais pour ta fanfic, n'oublie pas que tu peux choisir quand ton histoire se passe. Tu pourrais décidé qu'elle se passe à l'époque de la mort des enfants OU faire comme si Springtrap et Purple guy sont deux personnes différentes et faire comme si Purple guy était en vie XD. Nope oublie cette théorie XDDDDDDDD Peut être, on le saura le temps venu :3 Shadow Bonnie est une ombre qui appraît TRÈS RAREMENT dans ton bureau dans Fnaf 2. On se dispute encore sur sa véritable identité. On peut penser que c'est Toy Bonnie car ils se ressemble beaucoup, mais leurs dents ne sont pas pareils alors, ça ne peut pas être Toy Bonnie. Ah ^^'. Moi j'ai les 3 jeux de Fnaf en version complète :3 DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 11, 2015 à 14:51 (UTC) Tkt. Il va être en vie à cette époque si tu veux. x) Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ignorait la réelle existence de Balloon girl. XD Pas mal comme apparence (pense). Quant à son histoire elle est vraiment pas mal! Par contre, je propose qu'on modifie quelques petits trucs(comme le lavage de cerveau) mais on garde la même idée général que tu as dit parce que sérieusement, j'adore! :3 DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 12, 2015 à 22:42 (UTC) Ben viens sur le tchat! On parlera de tout ça là ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 13, 2015 à 13:02 (UTC) Tiens voilà le croquis. C'est pas parfait, c'Est fait à l'arrache, c'est probablement pas ça que tu voulais, j'ai fais les joues passque moi je trouve ça bizarre sans les larmes de Puppet sans les joues MAIS dis moi ce que t'en pense XD. http://www.hapshack.com/images/5X9xV.jpg DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 13, 2015 à 17:46 (UTC) Oui dsl de devoir soliciter ta mémoire a ce point ^^ ah d'accord, mais quand tu dis que tu ne regarde pas d'animé c'est juste que le manga ne t'intéresse pas ou tu veux juste lire le format papier?^^ parceque tu vas en avoir des tomes xD ah bon 6-7 arcs en plus pour Hunter ? :0 sa fait plus que je ne le pensais parce que si on compte celui en cours, en théorie après t'a la traversé avec la ptite gueguerre entre les prétendants au trone de kakin, l'éventuel arc sur les îles aux abords du continent maudit pour les colons et le "bas peuple" si je puis dire, et l'arc "final" avec la découverte de continent maudit et l'autre gueguerre entre les Zodiaques et Beyond, sans oublier Jin et Pariston (et peut être Gon toussa toussa)... mais peut être que j'oublie 2-3 trucs comme kurapika et la brigade, le retour de Killua et sa soeur mais bon...j'avou que je vois mal l'auteur nous faire un comeback sur le bon vieu continent plutot que de rester et de terminer son histoire sur le continent maudit...mais bon je me trompe surement ^^ et puis quand tu vois son rythme de parution il sera mort avant d'avoir entamer un 4eme ou 5eme arc haha d'autant plus que normalement l'arc sur le continent maudit risque d'être sacrément long ! m'enfin...de toute façon on ne peut qu'attendre et savourer chaque chapitre qu'il dédaignera nous jeter a la figure xD en priant pour le retour de notre porteur de talon favoris haha xD Hellforahustla (discussion) juillet 13, 2015 à 19:54 (UTC)Hellforahustla Oh cool! BORDEL j'ai été choquée par la diff' entre ton dessin et le mien!!!! XDDDDDD L'est pas mal. Mais nan c'est pas grave. C'est on OC tu la créé comme tu la vois. ^^ C'est juste que moi je la voyais mieux en une version féminine de Puppet XD. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre mes idées si tu les veux pas. ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 00:06 (UTC) Euh je sais pas O_O DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 15, 2015 à 23:46 (UTC) Elle fait peut être autre chose? °^° DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 16, 2015 à 11:41 (UTC) Elle fait peut être une activité familiale je sais pas moi °^° Tu peux pas me considéré comme québécoise?! XDDDD Oh et puis considère moi Canadienne si tu peux pas. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 16, 2015 à 16:41 (UTC) Ben écrit que je suis canadienne(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!) et entre parenthèse précise que je suis québécoise? ^^' #lafillequiveutpasqu'ondisequ'elleestcanadienne DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 17, 2015 à 11:01 (UTC) Trouvé quoi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 17, 2015 à 18:42 (UTC) Aaaah ok :D Oui c'Est une bonne idée! ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) juillet 18, 2015 à 00:27 (UTC)